The present invention relates generally to flow control valve assemblies with torque control and more particularly to a flow control valve assembly with integrated torque and flow divider control.
In the past, flow control valve assemblies controlling the dual, hydrostatic wheel motors in tractor front wheel drives contained only direction and torque control sections. When limited slip differential action was required between the motors, during parallel operation, an additional flow divider valve assembly had to be added to the system.
Further, since flow divider valve assemblies normally operate in one flow direction, limited slip differential action was dispensed with for reverse operation of the fluid motors.
Still further, due to the necessary configuration of the grooving in experimental torque spools, with flow control, it was necessary to accept the situation where the flow restriction was greater with series operation than with parallel operation of the fluid motors.